


Forbidden pleasure

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: 666 words eyyyy, Attempt at Humor, Confessions, GO JAMESSSSS, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, henry mah man, i need sleep but they need love, set in flashback time, this ship destroys me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: set in 1905Drabbles focusing on the secret relationship between henry and James during their time working together.





	1. The confession

1905

The hospital was practically desolated. Empty of those living.

Tuberculosis had left an ashen atmosphere for those practicing medicine. There were an abundance of patients yes, but unfortunately none in which the hospital could assist. In fear of contracting the disease many patients avoided the hospital because of course, no one knew how exactly you caught it. Better safe than truly sorry.

These stressful times had impacted a fellow doctor James carter. He was a naturally high spirited man always ready with a special selection of crude jokes. But even he dreaded the possibility that he, or his dear friend henry Morgan could catch the disease, the death sentence.

Perhaps James could feel his time waining, it would be a few months until he begun showing symptoms and then soon after that he would be dead.

Perhaps it was his paranoia for death and desire for life that caused him to whisk Dr henry Morgan away from his rounds. To pull him into one of the empty rooms in a nervous mess.

For whatever reason, the two doctors stood parallel each other. Curtains drawn shut and door locked, slivers of light curved around the younger mans face dramatically.  
Henry was rather startled by his dear friends finicky behaviour and regarded him with furred brows.

He was not given a chance to speak however as James paced the room with a gravely frightening expression upon his face. For a moment he paused and dragged his fingers through his astray blond curls.

"James? What is wrong?" Dr Morgan eventually spoke up gaining the others attention.

James merely bit his lip and shook his head

" please James, you're clearly distraught"

There was only silence in return, this uncharacteristic response from Dr carter left dread coiling in Henrys gut.  
The British man had a bad habit of rambling on when he was nervous and so of course he questioned his friend.

Those racing questions however had  sounded that of a pressing buzz to James' ears and caused the man to become more distressed.  Henry noticing this had taken a step towards the other man arm outstretched as if to steady him.  
James flinched as fingers brushed against the threads of his shirt, the trembling hand lowered clenching at henrys side.

"Im in love with you"

Left behind was the echoing hitch of James breathe as he realised what he had just done. This jeopardised his friendship his carrier his life. James brought a hand to his mouth and choked back the shameful tears that threatened to overflow. 

"Oh god, I'm sorry I'm so sorry" James whispered panicked " please don't hate me henry I just- I know that I'm disgusting but I'm so sorry"

Dr Morgan met the swirling pools of James's eyes. They were drowning in guilt, shame and fear. Who was he a friend if he made James feel so terrified and insecure.  Henry leaped forward halting James and his lamenting.

“There is nothing wrong with you"

And at that, Henry's lips crashed onto James. hand clasped onto the lapels of his jacket they stumbled bumping into the table behind them. The younger man was frozen overwhelmed by the unexpected turn of events, James fell into the kiss, the feverish desperate kiss that left him barely breathing.  
Teeth sinking into lip, sucking on throat and shoulder James moaned head tilted back in appreciation. henry took this invitation with a hidden vigour. Dr Morgan had his friend placed upon the table thighs locked tightly around his own forcing them closer. pulling him further into this forbidden pleasure this new luxury that would destroy them both if they were discovered.

James gasped shuddering beneath henrys touch “you’re - ok with this? even though it’s wrong”

Henry paused cradling James’s face, fingers brushing stray golden hairs from his eyes.

“if its so wrong old friend, then why does it feel so right?”

James smirked eyes half lidded as he regarded the man before him. “would you show me this feeling?”

“with pleasure”


	2. low on sutures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fact they would have to act professional in front of colleges gets me every time.

leather shoes clapped against the hospitals wooden floors as James sped though the halls, nurses parted at the sight of the doctor, his hands bloody before him as he shouted for people to move from his path. Carter eventually skidded into the main ER hair astray and eyes wild.  
A pair nurses dressed to their throats in white snapped their attention to him in a temporary distraction before continuing their duties on the patient on the table.

“i apologise for intruding Dr Morgan” James breathed out i a rush “emergency in the west wing- lacking in silk”

Henry who was poised over his unconscious patient, regarded James with a small quirk of the lips “yes, be sure the patient lives”

not finding time for a proper reply, James dove towards a metal table before clasping a packet of threads in his mouth. He was unable to do so with his hands without risk of contaminating them. this however left henry with an expression akin to amusement as he met his friends eyes.

the nurses who focused on the patient failed to notice the wink James sent the doctor as he fled out the door apron ties fluttering behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got the idea of this chapter from a scene in the show 'knick' . of course in the actual scene there was no winking no subtle glances.. or secret love. that part was me.


End file.
